


Tangled Bodies

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna thinks that they need to acknowledge this thing, whatever it is that they are. Neither Piper nor Annabeth seem to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Bodies

Like most things in a demigod's life, this, whatever it is, starts with a quest. Reyna's mother requests that Reyna do her a small favor after the Seven had successfully defeated Gaea and her giants in Greece. Retrieve Bellona's chalice that had been stolen by a monster, easy enough. The only major downside is that the newly-formed demigod council demands that a Greek accompany her. She requests it be Annabeth. She already likes her and thinks that they would get along, but she hadn't anticipated the girl demanding that her girlfriend come along with them.

* * *

 

At the beginning, their journey is awkward. A couple and a complete outsider don't normally work well together, but Reyna trusts Annabeth. Annabeth insists on always having Piper around, and the thing is, that Reyna trusts Piper too, and her silly insecurities and her morals and brave heart. Reyna trusts Piper and her stupid, gorgeous, tanned skin and hypnotizing polychromatic eyes and glistening smile. And they simply work well together. Reyna doesn't feel awkward, as if she's intruding on them. She feels as if she's part of the group, a third-wheel on a tricycle, not a bike.

* * *

And when she walks in on the couple going at it in the tent, she feels herself flush from embarrassment and also, arousal. But Piper simply leans her naked body on Annabeth's opened knees and asks in a husky voice, " _Want to join?"_ Reyna's only human. It leads to a night of feverish touches, need, desire, moans, and whispered sweet nothings that Reyna can't help but feel are partially meant for her.

* * *

And Reyna awakens in a pile of tangled limbs and soiled sleeping bags, the smell of last night's activities lingering in the crisp forest air. Annabeth's head is resting on her stomach and Reyna's fingers are intertwined with Piper's soft ones. The two awaken, and Reyna feels as though they need to address this _, hey, we just had a threesome? What are we?_ But Annabeth and Piper continue as if nothing had happened, casually adding Reyna to their relationship. Annabeth sends her that loving smile that's only reserved for Piper. Piper lightly brushes her fingers against Reyna's thigh and gets that impish smile on her face.

Reyna realizes that they've assimilated her. She isn't sure when it had happened. Was it before the threesome when they had exchanged meaningful glances and laughed by the campfire? Was it during? Was it after, in the huddled sleeping bags and tangled bodies? Reyna did not know nor did she care.

* * *

Sometimes she feels like Annabeth's the glue. Sometimes she feels like Piper's the glue. And sometimes she feels that's a shitty analogy. They're all so similar and perfect for each other in different ways that they don't need glue. It's more like they're a big pile of explosives. It's as if they are gun powder that never caught flame and were all just waiting to meet. Their passion ignited them all and they'll never escape from the carnage the explosion caused.

* * *

The next day, they find her mother's chalice. Kabaloi, a small elf-like creature had simply stolen it for the fun. He was easy enough to defeat, but Reyna isn't ready for their journey to end. They decide to stay in the woods another night. It was a night of campfire songs and ghost stories and jokes before metamorphing into a night of lust and desperate touches and  _more, more, more._

* * *

All things come in threes: the demigods required for a quest, the eldest, the middle child, and the youngest, the Big Three Gods, the Kirk, the Spock and the Mccoy. And they're no exception, war, wisdom, and love forming the perfect triangle of the most important and world shaking things. War is the battle strategy of conquering and the blood lust and the carnage. War is a struggle for power and dominance and it turns even the best people into beasts. Wisdom is a knowledge that comes from life experience and now knowing what's right and wrong, but it's won through mistakes and heart-break and the unexpected. Love is the burning desire to have and to hold someone for as long as they live. It is the desire to never be parted, and it can bring out both the greatest kindness and self-sacrifice, and the most selfish and brutal actions in the world.

They don't talk about it. They never talk about how they fit together like a three piece puzzle, or how they just  _work._ It's only been a week, a goddamn week of questing and people don't talk about things like that. Especially not when today is the day they have to say goodbye.

* * *

Annabeth and Piper escort Reyna to Camp Jupiter, and she expects them to leave. They don't. The couple comes with her to her villa and she's never been happier. She places the chalice in her mother's temple, and she can feel herself grinning a giddy little grin. It's almost ridiculous.

* * *

Reyna awakes with her head buried in Piper's stomach and her hand immersed in Annabeth's blonde curls. Above her back are the rumpled sheets and the bunched comforter. Piper's small hand is wrapped protectively around her wrist. Reyna opens her eyes and sits up. She sees the sunlight peaking in through her purple curtains, illuminating them and sending a soft, lavender light through-out the room.

Annabeth is lying face down on her pillow, her curly blonde hair expanding like a daisy. Piper is asleep on her back, with one arm wrapped around Annabeth and then other still encircling Reyna's wrist. She gently pries the girl's hand off of her own wrist. She walks to her window and stares at the green fields of Camp Jupiter. Reyna wonders how this became her life. How could she have been so blessed?

Reyna hears stirring in the bed and smiles.

"Come back to bed, Rey," she hears Piper murmur, "the sunlight's hurting my eyes." Reyna slides back into her bed and she re-tangles herself into their little string of multicolored, complementary Christmas lights. She places a kiss to Annabeth's forehead, and rests her head back on Piper's stomach, prepared to sleep for hours more.

 


End file.
